HELP US!
by frostymnmz
Summary: When Harry and Ron mysteriously disappear it's up to Hermione to find them...but since she can't do it alone an unexpected person lends a helping hand and an unexpected something occurs between the two.
1. Default Chapter

Dear Readers,  
  
This story will contain gruesome chapters so I'd like you to prepare yourself for what lies ahead. You have been warned!  
  
Sincerely,  
frostymnmz 


	2. Back to Hogwarts

It was a bright sunny day and Hermione was feeling great since it was September 1st and she would be going back to Hogwarts to see her two best friends, Ron and Harry.  
  
She arrived at the 9 ¾ platform and heard two familiar voices shout her name "Hey Mione!" As she turned around she saw Harry and Ron running to greet her with giant smiling faces.  
  
"Hey you guys! How was your summer?"  
  
"Oh it was good. Fred and George have been busy inventing new items. But you know how Mum gets with those weird, loud noises coming from their room."  
  
"Yea I know. So Harry what about yours?"  
  
"Well Dudley has a girlfriend. He invited her over for dinner once. She's just as fat as he and she's mad ugly!!"  
  
While the three of them continued their conversation they boarded the train to find themselves some seats.  
  
As they checked each cabin, they found each of them to be full. When they came down to the last one, they opened the door and weren't surprised to see Draco Malfoy and his two goons Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"Well if it isn't Weasel, Pothead and Mudblood Granger," said Malfoy as Crabbe and Goyle laughed ferociously.  
  
"Shut up Malfoy!!" said the three of them together.  
  
"What business do you have coming into our cabin?"  
  
"First of all this isn't your cabin. Secondly all of the other cabins are full and this is the only one that has room. So can we share this cabin?" asked Hermione as she glared at Malfoy.  
  
"I suppose so," said Malfoy.  
  
As Harry, Ron and Hermione sat down across from Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle, Hermione noticed that Malfoy was staring at her rather tentatively. But she thought no more about it and thought it was just a misapprehension.  
  
A while later they arrived at Hogwarts and were settled in the Dining Hall listening to Professor Dumbledore's welcoming speech that he gave at the start of every year.  
  
As his speech came to an end the numerous first year students gazed in awe as the tables that were once empty, magically filled with food.  
  
When the feast was over the Head Boy and Head Girl led the students to their dorm rooms.  
  
When Harry, Ron and Hermione settled in to the familiar setting they came down to the common room.  
  
As Hermione sat in the comfy armchair and sighed she said, "It's so good to be back at Hogwarts."  
  
"Yea it is" said Harry and Ron.  
  
The threesome stayed up awhile chatting before they headed up to their separate dorms and fell fast asleep, awaiting the activities that lay ahead of them. 


	3. Shocking First

Chapter 3-  
  
(Author's note)- Hey guys!! Sry it took so long for me to write my third chapter. Just that I've been busy. Well here's the third chapter. Hope you like!!  
  
"Hey Harry, Ron!" said Hermione.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
The three of them were in the Great Hall eating eggs, bacon, sausages, toast, cereal, oatmeal, pancakes, and many other delicious items to eat. After breakfast Hermione got up and was about to leave the table.  
  
"Where you going Mione?" asked Harry.  
  
"I'm going back to the Gryffindor common room. I have to get my books and get all set for our classes."  
  
As Hermione made her way to the Gryffindor common room she rounded a corner and unexpectedly bumped into the one person she hated most....Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Watch it Granger!"  
  
"Sorry!" said Hermione in a snappy way.  
  
As Malfoy rushed past her, Hermione inhaled the smell of his cologne. It was Tommy Hilfiger. That was one of her favorite colognes. She quickly snapped out of her little daydreaming and hurried to the common room.  
  
She rushed back down to the Great Hall just in time to catch Harry and Ron leaving.  
  
They headed to their first class which was Potions with Slytherin. As they entered the Potions classroom they noticed something strange about the way the classroom was arranged....there was assigned seating!!  
  
As the three looked around for their names Hermione found out that she was next to Malfoy, Harry was next to Goyle, and Ron was next to Crabbe.  
  
All three of them took their seats without a fuss knowing that it would be pointless to argue anyway. Malfoy was already sitting in his seat looking like the little devil was.  
  
Since it was only September it was still pretty warm out and the Potions classroom was baking like an oven. Professor Snape magically appeared a fan to cool down the classroom. But since he hated the Gryffindors, he wanted to make sure they were as uncomfortable as can be but since the Slytherins were there he had to make them feel comfortable. As the fan blew across the room Hermione could once again smell Malfoy's cologne. It was such a heavenly smell and it made her feel so comfortable and relaxed, and with the heat mixing in she felt so tired and weak, she couldn't take it and she fainted.  
  
Professor Snape went over and tried every possible way to get her to wake up but it didn't work.  
  
Finally, Harry said "Ron and I could take her down to the Hospital Wing."  
  
"No. I don't want you and Weasley to take her. You'll probably try and cut class. No you won't take her. I need someone trustworthy..hmmm.ahhh Mr. Malfoy. I want you to take Ms. Granger down to the Hospital Wing."  
  
"Absolutely Professor Snape," said Malfoy with a false smile.  
  
Everyone watched as Malfoy lifted Hermione with his strong arms and carried her out the door towards the Hospital Wing. When they reached the Hospital Wing Malfoy carefully placed her on one of the beds in the Hospital Wing. A couple minutes later Hermione started to stutter and slowly opened her eyes. The first thing her eyes gazed on were a pair of mysterious, misty blue eyes. She looked up at its owner and saw Malfoy staring at her in a way that made her feel all tingly inside. She blushed and looked down but then as she looked up again Malfoy locked his lips with hers. The first thing she felt was a sudden spark, not an electric spark, but the spark you receive when you're kissed by the person that was meant for you.  
  
He pulled away; she opened her eyes and smiled, and then gazed into his misty blue eyes.  
  
Then Madam Pomfry came out and said "What are you doing here?!"  
  
"Hermione, I mean Granger passed out in class so I brought her here."  
  
"Well then, in that case you better leave. The girl needs her rest."  
  
As Hermione watched him leave, she put her fingers on her lips and kept remembering that spark she received from the one person she never expected and fell fast asleep.  
  
(Author's Note)- Hope you liked this chapter. Hopefully my fourth one won't be such a long delay. 


	4. A New Friend

Dear Readers,  
Apparently this chapter was a longer delay than my third one was. I've just been packed with work. Well here's the chapter. Sorry it took so long!  
Sincerely,  
Frostymnmz  
  
The next day Hermione was feeling much better, so she left the Hospital Wing. She headed up to the Gryffindor common room to get her books. After collecting her things, she headed down to Transfiguration. As she rounded the corner she crashed into Malfoy and all of her things fell from her hands. "Watch it you filthy Mudblood!" shouted Malfoy. Hermione quickly collected all of her things and ran away from the incident that she just had with Malfoy. Ears were welling up in her eyes and she didn't want him to see. Hermione was hurt because of what he had just called her and because she had feelings for him. Rather than going to Transfiguration, Hermione dropped her books and ran out onto the snowy Hogwarts grounds. She went to the little shaft which contained the broomsticks that were used for flying lessons. She tried the door but it wouldn't budge. "Alohamora!!" She pulled on the door and grabbed a broom. She mounted her broom and kicked off the ground and flew off into the freezing morning sky. A few hours later she became tired of sitting on the broom for so long. She landed outside of a little restaurant and disguised her broom as a hand bag before going in. She sat down at the nearest table and took a look at the menu for something to eat. The waiter came over and Hermione ordered a plate of spaghetti with some garlic knots and a diet coke. While she was waiting for food a man came over and sat across from her. "Who are you?!" she questioned fiercely. "I'm Jason. How are you?" he replied calmly. "Fine. Excuse me, but I'm not in the mood to talk with anyone, and I'd just rather be alone." "Sure I understand. Bye." Jason got up and left the table. Hermione watched Jason slowly walk back to his own table and saw that he was alone. Hermione got up and walked over. "Hi." "Hello. I thought you said you wanted to be alone?" "Yeah well, I just suddenly felt like talking to someone." "What do you want to talk about? Do you want to talk about why you were in that mood a few minutes ago? It might help you feel better." "Well see I go to Hog- I mean this school. There's this guy that I like and well I was walking to class, because I was at the nurse's office, and I crashed into him. He called me a horrid word and he got me all mad and I didn't want him to see me crying so I ran away and came here. Do you think it was stupid of me to run away?" "No. If I were in your shoes I would have done the same thing. You were confused with your emotions so what you did was just your reaction to the problem." The two of them talked until the restaurant closed. They stepped outside to find a snowy blizzard. "Do you have a place to stay?" asked Jason. "No." "If you want you can stay the night at my house." Jason offered. "It's alright, I'll go look for a vacant hotel." "Well it's kind of late to go looking around for one especially in this weather. Plus, the one's that you'll find now house drug addicts, drunks, and many other types of people." "Oh. Well I don't want to be causing any problems by staying at your house." "It's fine. No one lives with me so it'd be nice to have some company."  
Hermione followed Jason to his car, and drove home. Once at the house, Hermione found it to be a cozy little home that made you feel welcomed when you enter. Jason set up a fire and brought out blankets and pillows, and brought some marshmallows and hot chocolate. There was even a puppy there.  
The two of them toasted some marshmallows and sipped some hot cocoa. At 3 o'clock they were both tired and fell asleep. 


End file.
